??????????
Mau: DEMO LIMIT ON RAYMAN Jack: ????? ? Frek: hgfdkf crob: lasfnoai Frek: fgxdj Jack: ???? yzer: karen did you get ys origin Karen: yes yzer: isn't it fun Karen: NO R U KIDIN ME Mau: DID YOU PICK YET yzer: i want to do tf2 mvm Karen: ITS MY LIFE NOWW!!! Mau: GET ON Mau: DO A CHAT ROOM IF FREK IS COMING Karen: OMGGGG!!! Mau: KMOMG Karen: WOOOOO Mau: WOOOOOW Karen: YYYYYYY Mau: WWWWWWWWW Karen: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mau: ??????????? Karen: HAHAHA LOL Karen: IS YZER AWAKE YET??? Karen: only if you drink water yzer: oh yzer: i havent had any Karen: ??? crob: Step 1: Tape controller to hand. Step 2: Fap Step 3: ??? Step 4: PROFIT Jack: but that sonic dlc comes with the game Jack: or at least it did in the wii u one Mau: DID IT JACK Mau: ???????????????????????????? Mau: ops I feel asleep Mau: :| Mau: ???????????(?????)????????????? SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE PONIES! ???????????(?????)????????????? Karen: why not Karen: why not frek Karen: you don't think I'd make a good MOTHER? Karen: ??? Karen: HMMM FREK? Karen: FREK HMM? Karen: ???? Karen: yeah you guys should go to benstock Jack: there might be drugs there Karen: (what is benstock???) crob: How do ax question crob: ? crob: ???? yzer: ??? yzer: tokyo???? yzer: ill come back when theres some respect for yzer crob: without me Jack: ??????orz ??1?????????????????? yzer: but until then crob: I respectttttttkaslkdmgadlsad;lga;tja;smd Link_991: the country will go up in a blaze Link_991: (smirk) Mau: ??????? Jack: I'm going through a major identity crisis right now. I just learned that I was an unintended goo baby. What is my life??? :'( Karen: //girlgamer?????? Karen: omg what language do I speak? o_o Jack: engrish Jack: xd Karen: fuck its not on here Karen: ???? Mau: damn I like that Mau: i don't like having freedom in creativity Mau: people can make nazi uniforms yzer: ????????????? yzer: PEOPLE PLAY FRANCHISES Jack: yes yzer: ???? Jack: he sent me a racist vietnam peasant hat Jack: today Karen: ???? Karen: and my goldfish is staring at him Karen: ???? Jack: do u hav yugio yzer: whogio yzer: ???? Jack: what are you a ptrexodoile!????????????? Mau: i take offence to that yzer: why yzer: am i so tired yzer: compared to prior to now now i'm pretty tired! Jack: busy day of ??????? yzer: max 100% yzer: almost max 75% yzer: inoko max ????% crob: Nah yuzzer, if its not regulated why give a shit? yzer: for the health of their people?????????? yzer: ??? crob: I'd make antifreeze soda if I could make money with it yzer: ??????????????????????????????? Jack: shes a girl Jack: hahahahaha yzer: (?????????????????) yzer: those are your nuts being driven insane Jack: to make it even easier yzer: admit it Jack: (?????????????) yzer: mau yzer: lets hang out yzer: hows the scottish yzer: uh yzer: scot???????????????? yzer: you messed with the BREAST yzer: now you get the ???????????? yzer: live tv ??????????????????????????? yzer: ??????????????live?????????? yzer: ??????? Karen: do you ever experience hardships Jack: who knows Jack: ????? Cuque: or IS HE? yzer: (????????????????) Cuque: or !!!!!!!!!!!!!!? yzer: ############### Cuque: $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Category:WFWD-isms